


sofia's ikea adventure

by pristinct



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, IKEA, Just Roll With It, M/M, also she's a bit younger than she is irl so rmbr that pls, also this is rated teen for mild language thats all lol, hansol is Anxious tm, seungkwan is v patient, sofia is just having a good time, tbh i dont blame her, wait do they even have ikea in korea, whatever idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 14:16:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12278253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pristinct/pseuds/pristinct
Summary: Frantically searching for a small child in an Ikea was not Hansol's idea of fun. Luckily, Seungkwan is there to lighten his mood.





	sofia's ikea adventure

**Author's Note:**

> this is a prompt i got from [this post](http://alouettesque.tumblr.com/post/107763886683/thrilling-new-au-scenarios-for-your-otps) and thought it was super cute. please enjoy!

Moving is a hard thing to do. Especially if you've never been to the place you're moving to, and barely know your way around. This was the case for Hansol.

When Hansol's parents told him that he needed to go pick out furniture for his room, he honestly didn't mind. He loved the idea of being able to pick out his own stuff.

What he did mind was that he had to take his 5-year-old sister, who only spoke English, with him. Now, Sofia is a relatively easy child. However, she likes to explore. She also doesn't like to tell people where she's going before she explores.

Hansol knew this, and he knew that this trip would probably be difficult, but what he didn't expect was to completely lose sight of his sister. One minute, she was looking at towels with him and the next, she was no where to be seen.

His eyes darted around frantically, trying to see if he could spot her tiny little head anywhere. Hansol let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding in and began walking around. There was no way in hell such a tiny child could have made it far in this large of an Ikea, yet Sofia was no where in sight.

Hansol debated calling home and telling his parents, but  _"Oh hey mom and dad! Guess what? I lost Sofia in a huge department store that I've never been to before, yay!"_  seemed to be the worst plan in the world.

God, how could he let this happen?

The boy took a deep breath to calm himself and decided to look for an employee. He walked for a few minutes before finding a man sporting yellow polo.

"Fucking finally," Hansol cursed under his breath, speed-walking up to the employee.

He tapped the man on the shoulder and shifted on his feet nervously.

"Uh, excuse me?" He spoke quietly, as to not startle the man. The employee turned around and- oh if that isn't the most beautiful man Hansol had ever seen in his life.

"Hi there, can I help you with something?" The boy asked with a quirked eyebrow. Hansol, who was currently ogling the young man, snapped himself out of the daze and cleared his throat.

"Y-yeah," he stammered, scratching the back of his head. "This is going to sound absolutely stupid and irresponsible but I kind of lost my little sister and I need your help finding her."

The boy giggled slightly and nodded, "Trust me, this isn't the first time this has happened."

"Oh thank god," Hansol laughed nervously. "I'm Hansol, by the way." He offered his hand for a shake.

"Seungkwan," The boy, Seungkwan, introduced himself and took Hansol's outstretched hand. "What does your sister look like, by the way?"

Hansol thought about it for a moment. He really wasn't paying attention to what the small girl was wearing, but he knew one thing.

"I know she has pigtails in," he informed the other boy. Seungkwan nodded. "Anything else distinctive?"

Hansol shrugged pathetically, "I didn't dress her, dude." Seungkwan cackled and nodded in understanding. He then took Hansol's arm and began to lead him into the showroom.

"Fair enough," the slightly shorter man replied. "People lose their kids all the time in here and 90% of the time, we find them here." Hansol nodded hesitantly. "What about the other 10%?"

Seungkwan turned towards him and gave a serious look, "Those kids are the ones that never return." Hansol must have looked pretty disturbed because Seungkwan then pointed at his . face and laughed loudly. "I'm just messing with you, I swear. The other times they're in the cafeteria."

Hansol gaped, "Dude what the hell!" He exclaimed and lightly hit the other man's shoulder. "If I permanently lose a 5-year-old girl in a fucking  _IKEA_ , my parents will murder me."

"I think you're forgetting you've already lost the child in the first place," Seungkwan pointed out with a stupid smirk on his face. Hansol glared and decided this man was no longer worthy of his future wet dreams.

"I think I can find her on my own now," he announced and started to walk off, but was stopped by a small hand on his elbow. Seungkwan pulled him back and giggled. "I'll help, I'm sorry. You're just really fun to mess with."

Hansol rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up." He mumbled angrily. "But for real, I need to find my sister."

Seungkwan collected himself and nodded, "Right, right. Sorry." He bit his lip in thought, then perked up.

"Duh, why didn't I think of this before?" He mumbled. "She's probably in toys, dude."

Hansol groaned, "That's so fucking obvious, oh my god." He sighed and followed the shorter man to the toys section. Low and behold, there Sofia was, pigtails and all.

"Sof!" Hansol called in English. The girl turned around and smiled. "Hansollie!" She giggled and ran over to him, clutching something in her tiny hand.

"Look what I found, Hansollie!" She exclaimed and presented her hand to him. In it was a small felt turtle finger puppet. "It's so cuuute! Can I get this?"

Hansol nodded, "Yeah sure, whatever. God, Sof you scared the f- heck out of me!" He scooped her into his arms and hugged her tightly, speaking in broken Konglish. "You can't just walk off on your own, okay? You have to tell me where you're going."

Sofia absently nodded, clearly caring more about the turtle than the freakout her brother was having.

"Okay, Hansollie," she replied, then shoved the turtle in hie face. "I can get this, right?" Hansol sighed and nodded.

"Yes, you can," he responded, going to take it from her but was stopped by someone clearing their throat. The boy turned around and mentally face palmed. He set Sofia on the ground. (Not before gripping her hand. He does  _not_ want to lose her again.)

And, oh yeah, super hot employee standing right in front of you. Nice one, Han.

"Seungkwan, thank you so much dude," he began rambling. "You literally saved me from death today, I owe you." Seungkwan shrugged, his cheeks dusted with a light blush. "It was nothing."

Suddenly, he looked up at Hansol. "How about instead of owing me one, you take me out for coffee sometime?" He bit his lip shyly and looked hopeful.

Hansol blinked. "I- yeah," he stuttered. "Of course, I would love to." Seungkwan grinned and took out his phone.

"Give me your number and I'll call you, yeah?" He asked and passed his phone over to the taller boy. Hansol smiled brightly and nodded. He punched his number in and sent himself a text, then looked at the time.

"Shit," he cursed. It was 4:17 pm, and his parents wanted them home at 4:30. "Listen, Kwan, I gotta go. I'll call you, okay?" He grabbed Sofia and sent Seungkwan one last smile.

The other boy nodded, "See you around,  _Hansollie_." Then, he walked away, leaving Hansol baffled, but happy, in the middle of the toy section.


End file.
